diario de Touma
by nat-chan07
Summary: el fic más deprimente del mundo (cap 06 up)
1. diario de touma 01

hola, en realidad yo no quería poner esto aquí pero igual lo hice, sólo espero que "una" sola persona NO lea esto, si eres esa persona mejor que no lo leas por que me daría mucha verguenza porque no quize mostrartelo ese día por que es muy complicado para mi y jamás te podría mirar a la cara y menos verte denuevo por el resto de mi vida, siii me refiero a ti que estás mirando en este momento el computardor curiosamente queriendo saber que es esto que escribió tu mejor amigo... siii me refiero a ti Eiri-san... te ruego que no leas esto please... bien si tu no eres "Eiri-san" puedes seguir más adelante y leer... atte. Touma...  
  
--------------------------------------- NO LO PUEDO CALLAR MÁS ---------------------------------------  
  
No sé porque estoy aquí escribiendo esto, ya no me interesa saberlo, sólo estoy haciendo esto poque ya no puedo callar más esta pena que aflige mi corazón día trás día.  
  
Es verdad, siento celos de tí Shuichi-kun, me das rabia porque me haz quitado a lo que más amo en esta vida, a Eiri-san, mi querido Eiri...  
  
Como fue posible que tu tan sólo llegaras y en un par de días lo conquistaras sin el minimo esfuerzo, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ÉL TE AME DE TAL MANERA?.  
  
Siento impotencia, impotencia de nunca haberle dicho que le amaba y que tú en un dos por tres lo hallas hecho sin vacilar un segundo.  
  
Siento... siento... bueno, ya no sé ni lo que siento... de lo que si estoy seguro es que ya no me puedo callar más...  
  
Ayer Yuki me habló, estaba muy confundido por estar enamorado de un hombre, de tí Shuichi-san, yo sólo podía quedarme callado, no era el momento para decirle lo que sentía por él...  
  
Aún recuerdo ese beso fortuito que nos dimos aquella vez, debo reconocer que me sentí extraño y sólo lo dejé pasar, en ese entonces nisiquiera pensaba en la palabra "Homosexual" en ese momento, para mí sólo era una palabra y nada más, jamás pensé que cambiaria mi vida por completo al conocer de tan cerca su significado...  
  
Desde ese momento evité tus manos, no porque me desagradara tocarlas, sino porque sentía que la gente me miraba cada vez que lo hacias, ese momento recordé lo que dijo alguien por ahí "ohhh! ustedes dos canimando, y de la mano" eso fue fatal para mi, sentí que mi burbuja se destruia...  
  
Eiri-san, (vaya ahora le estoy hablando a la computadora, creo que desde ahora se llamará Yuki Eiri, voy a poner una foto tuya de fondo y la voy a mirar todos los días jijiji) que lapsus más extraño, soy un idiota, denuevo vuelvo a decir idioteses, no lo puedo evitar... bueno, será mejor que me ponga serio y siga con lo que tenía que decir, ya no puedo seguir callando lo que siento...  
  
Eiri-san, ¿te acuerdas de esa vez en que me sentía mal y de pronto te dije que ya no podía ser tu amigo por todo lo que había pasado con Yuki? Desde el momento en que me dijiste que me necesitabas me juré nunca abandonarte, que te iba a querer a pesar de todo lo que dijera el resto del mundo... en ese instante ya no me importó el mundo, pero... aún no podía volver a tocar tus manos como antes, ya no podía dejar de pensar si ese pequeño gesto era bueno o malo, me sentí muy mal, mi mundo se desmoronaba aún más...  
  
Miles de veces deseé suicidarme, tu lo sabes muy bien, te diste cuenta de inmediato, ¿y sabes porque no me he matado aún? Es porque no quiero verte sufrir más, ya sabes, por él... no quiero que sigas recordando esa escena una y otra vez.... no quiero que cuando me recuerdes lo recuerdes a él tambien.  
  
uf!! creo que el escribir todo esto me hizo muy bien, espero que tu nunca lo leas, te burlarias porque soy muy mal escritor, que tengo zero talento jajaja... que cosas escribo, hace un rato estaba muy triste y ahora estoy feliz, ya no me comprendo, debe ser esta maldita depresión...  
  
FIN  
  
[nota de la autora: le puse fin porque creo que no lo continuaré, si quieren continuación NO LA PIDAN, porque yo no la haré, o quizas algún día si lo haga pero no me presionen...] 


	2. diario de touma 02

****

cap 02. Tengo celos de Shuichi

Ayer iba pasando por una plaza y te ví con Shuichi, era la primera vez que te vía con él de esa manera, paseando los dos juntos, nunca te aparecias por NG-Records, pero, te veías tan feliz de estar con él, estabas tan feliz que si pudieras besar a Shuichi a cada rato lo harías, y cuando me lo imagino tengo una extraña sensación... simplemente me daría celos seguir viendote con ese chico... deseo empujarte y alejarte de él, ese chico al cual en este momento tanto amas...

Derrepente te percatas de mi presencia y me invitas a estar junto a los dos, debo ser sincero, me sentía muy incomodo verte tan acaramelado con Shuichi-kun, esa incomodidad tenía nombre "CELOS"...

Ya no quise seguir siendo esa incomodidad así que les dije que me iba con la excusa de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, bueno eso no era del todo mentira... de todos modos me fuí...

Dí un paseo por todo el sector para sacar de mi mente ese momento, pero con cada árbol que veía me acordaba de sus caras sonrientes, complices de su amor prohibido...

Quizas este momento lo borre de mi cabeza, el tiempo lo dirá... pero la sensación que tuve al verlos juntos nunca se borrará... ni aunque pasen siglos...

(nota de la autora: jo jo jo® aquí por fin llegó la actualización... se perfectamente que dije que no la iba a continuar pero aquí estoy... el capitulo lo hice corto porque es un diario de vida, así que si quiero puedo escribir una sola linea jo jo jo®... gracias por mi primer review en este fic " " sigue enviando jo jo jo®...)


	3. diario de touma 03

cap 03 Sospechas

Hace unos días recibí un correo electronico, era Noriko que quería saber como estaba y porque no la había llamado, yo simplemente le conteste que se me había perdido su e-mail porque lo cambiaba a cada rato y le mandaba correo por otro que ya no usaba y como no contestaba dejé de buscarla además de que me no tengo tiempo de hacer llamadas con tanto trabajo que tengo... Cuando le dije eso a Mika puso una cara de sorpresa porque yo nunca le contaba mis cosas a nadie y mucho menos a ella, si supiera la verdad... bueno yo creo que la supone... porque me respondio que porque no volvía a ver a Noriko... era más que obvio que sospechaba algo de lo que yo sentía por Yuki... yo creo que quería que estubiera más con Noriko para sacarse de la mente que me gusta más Eiri.. prefiere que la engañe con otra mujer antes de que con un hombre que además es su hermano...

Yo realmente no quiero conversar con Noriko.. desde hace tiempo que ya no quiero saber de ella.. YA NO LA SOPORTO, es más desde que me acerqué a Eiri que ya no la quiero ver más.. ME ABURRIÓ... por eso decidí disolver la banda y dedicarme a mis negocios... bueno en realidad ya estabamos separandonos desde hace bastante tiempo y casi nos separamos por completo pero Eiri insistía en que no nos separaramos ya que se hizo algo amigo de Noriko-san... pero de un momento a otro todos nos fuimos por nuestro camino pero no quería separarme de Eiri así que me casé con Mika...

Ya no puedo controlarles la vida a mi ex-banda, antes yo me sentía con el derecho a controlar el pensamiento de las personas, pero con Eiri nunca pudo suceder, es más el me controla a mi, de puto amo del universo a semi-esclavo de Eiri, que irónico nó?... es por eso que me desquito con la demás gente, haciendolos pensar de la manera que yo quiera, así me siento feliz, me siento mejor, haciendo que las demás personas duden de su capacidad, escondiendome entre una sonrisa simpre impecable, escondiendome, simplemente escondiendome...

Una vez que Eiri supo del correo de Noriko, me pregunto si quería verla... y yo como un idiota le dije sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por esquivarlo que no porque ya no la soportaba, Eiri me respondió que tampoco la quería ver, que sólo se acercó a Noriko por que suponía que era su mejor amiga y así se podría acercar a mi... que imbécil no? yo tratando de alejarme de mi banda y el intentando llegar a mi por medio de ella jajajajajajaja....

(nota de la autora: como les pareció este capitulo, espero que bien porque o sino los mato jo jo jo® ... este lo hice más largo porque el anterior fue muy poquito y como regaloneo a todas las personas que me escriben reviews... porque sino lo sabía me encanta recibir reviews y tambien escribir reviews en TODOS los fics que leo... bueno lo dejo y recuerden "UN REVIEW PARA NAT ES UN FUTURO REVIEW PARA TUS FICS" :p :p)


	4. diario de touma 04

diario de tohma capitulo 4  
  
A pesar de todo yo...  
  
Hace unos días Mika me regañó, había bebido un poco y realmente estaba molesta conmigo, empezó a preguntarme si ya no la quería, que si realmente quería estar con ella y cosas así... La verdad estaba cansado y no le presté mucha atención, simplemente me quedé callado hasta que terminó...  
  
La verdad es que después reflecioné un poco acerca de ese tema y tiene razón, nunca estoy con ella, siempre tengo algo que hacer que siempre llego tarde del trabajo, pero lo que más me alega es que siempre llego cansado, nunca estoy de buen humor y que además mi caracter es mejor con los demás y a la hora de llegar a casa me convierto en un verdadero anciano y me vienen todos los dolores musculares y jaquecas... Todo eso debió cansarte y te desahogaste con esa botella de pisco...  
  
Ahora que me acuerdo siempre te ha molestado que siempre le sonria a la demás gente pero contigo soy muy frio ycasi no te hablo... solo te hago el sexo y después me duermo... que le sonria a Eiri y casi nunca a ti... siempre sonriendo en la calle pero nunca en la casa o cuando estaba junto a ti...  
  
La verdad es que te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte por esa pequeñes, pero es que no me doy cuenta de la actitud que tomo frente a las personas y especialmente cuando estoy contigo, simplemente no me percato de que te hago daño con mi frialdad y mal caracter, soy realmente estúpido...  
  
No sé porque pero siempre le hago daño a la gente que quiero, me doy cuenta de eso pero igual lo hago, ¿porque? no lo sé pero lo hago, me pasa con Eiri- san, se que le hago daño intentando alejarlo de Shuichi pero igual lo hago, sólo por capricho, sólo poeque no quiero que haya nadie cerca de la que gente que quiero...  
  
Realmente odio esa parte de mí, solamente porque sé que a la gente no le gusta que tenga esa especie de doble personalidad, que nunca sepan lo que realmente pienso o siento, que simplemente me esconda en una eterna sonrisa como si no me preocupara nada, que en un sencillo resumen no sienta nada por nadie y siempre esté actuando frente a los demás...  
  
Ahora que lo pienso un poco más tu, Mika, haz sido la única persona que me ha visto como realmente soy, que a pesar de todo soy un ser humano que se enoja, que le duele la cabeza, que si se golpea en un pie le duele, que se cansa, que duerme, que se stressa, pero siempre esconde algo, que a pesar de todo lo que he pensado nisiquiera yo sé lo que oculto, y que es lo que realmente quiero de esta vida...  
  
Simplemente de amo Mika, mi querida Mika, porque eres la única que me quiere tal y como soy, porque a pesar de todo lo malo que te he hecho tu me sigues queriendo, te prometo que voy a cambiar, me va a costar mucho pero te prometo cambiar, aunque me cueste...  
  
(n/a: wow que capitulo, me costó un poco hacerlo, le voy a dar las gracias a mi mamá porque ella me dió "indirectamente" la idea para hacer este capitulo, si no se hubiera enojado un poco ese día este capitulo nunca habría existido, gracias mamá esto va dedicado a tí :p ... seguro que si ve esto se enoja conmigo en vez de que solo con mi papá... :p) 


	5. diario de touma 05

Diario de Tohma capitulo 05

"El temor a la oscuridad"

Conocen lo que se siente estar solo? este sentimiento no lo recomiendo a nadie... yo siempre he vivido en una completa oscuridad desde mi infancia, yo nunca tuve amigos de verdad, en realidad ya no me importaba tenerlos ya que para mi eran una completa molestia y perdida de tiempo...

El solo hecho de tener que acompañar a alguna persona a algo me desesperaba, yo mismo les respondía a los que estaban cerca de mi en el colegio "porque no vas tu solo?, acaso te cuesta mucho hacerlo tu mismo?, para que mierda tengo que acompañarte a hacer una estupidez como la de ir al baño?" o sino cuando pasaban ese tipo de cosas me desaparecía...

En ese tiempo, cuando era pequeño, no me percataba de que estaba al fondo del abismo de la soledad, simplemente pasaba mi vida caminado por los pasillos del Liceo preguntándome el porque no tenía amigos, hasta que un día desistí de buscar la respuesta y me encerré en mi propio mundo, mi mundo de fantasías, mi mundo ideal...

Ese espacio dentro de mi cabeza simplemente era perfecto, me encantaba crear historias y pasarlas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ninguna de esas historias las escribí ya que eran solo para mi, ahora intenten preguntarme cuales historias eran, simplemente no las recuerdo, fui un idiota al no escribirlas para mi propia degustación cuando sea mayor, como ahora...

Cuando empecé con eso de mis historias inventadas en mi cabecita, fue el momento en que me fui convirtiendo en un ser casi autista, no hablaba con nadie, no me importaba nadie y eso me gustaba... siempre decir que estoy bien y mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos para que no me preguntaran nada más, el sólo saludar me causaba malestar...

Pero fuiste tu Eiri-san el que me abrió los ojos, si no hubiera sido porque tu me sacarte de este hoyo nunca hubiera sabido que estaba en uno. Todo lo que no hacía antes ahora lo hacía, como por ejemplo acompañarte a algún lugar, apoyarte moralmente cuando tenías que hablar con alguien y te daba vergüenza, ahora comprendía a las demás personas, ellos intentaban ser mis amigos y yo simplemente no los tomaba en cuenta... Pero aún me faltaba mucho para comprenderlos en su totalidad...

Después de lo que pasó con Yuki Kitazawa, por fin supe que realmente tenía sentimientos, que podía llorar por alguien, sentir "cariño" (hablo de cariño de amigos, que conste), preocuparme por alguien, simplemente vivir, ser un humano al fin y al cabo... volver a serlo...

------------------------------------------------------

(N/A: este capitulo se lo dedico a jakito, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga...)


	6. diario de touma 06

Diario de Tohma capitulo 06

"abismo sin fondo"

Estoy cayendo de nuevo a ese abismo tan profundo del cual me sacaste, ya no siento ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera quiero escribir este maldito diario, ya no me interesa que nadie sepa de mi... en verdad estoy mintiendo de nuevo, siempre miento y me molesta porque ahora llego al extremo de engañarme a mi mismo, yo quiero que la gente se preocupe por mi, pero con mi actitud de seudo-mafioso los alejo... es verdad si alguien se mete con Eiri se las tendrá que ver conmigo, ese accidente al cantante de ese grupo llamado ASK le di el susto de su vida por intentar entrometerce... Si no hubiera estado en el medio de la música de más hubiera sido asesino a sueldo, aunque ahora no sería mala idea comenzar a serlo ^^, está hecho a mi pinta... carita de ángel pero peligroso, de verdad que no sería mala idea...

Han pasado semanas que no te veo, pero soy un tonto que no te llama, gracias por llamarme la otra noche, realmente lo necesitaba, realmente necesitaba que te enojaras conmigo, aunque sea para decirme que no vuelva a meterme en tu vida, que no vuelva a molestar a Shuichi, que no lo haga llorar con las cosas que le digo... que ya no soportas que interfiera en tus asuntos... necesitaba escuchar tu voz...

Sé que ya eres bastante grande para resolver tus problemas solo, pero aún me revuelve la cabeza el pensar que yo contribuí a que sufrieras hasta este momento, al llevarte hasta New York, y me apena no ser yo mismo el que sane tus heridas, sino que es Shindou, eso me da envidia...

Ojalá que tu nunca leas esto que estoy escribiendo, me daría mucha verguenza..

--------------------------------------

N/A: sé perfectamente que este es el fic más deprimente del mundo, y no pienso dejar de hacerlo así, así que preparence para la depresión absoluta... tambien sé que este capítulo salió muy corto, pero que culpa tengo si mi enspiración divina se cortó

Sección contestar reviews (increíble ahora contesto reviews):

Sakurita-kawai: gracias por leer este fic, como vez lo continuo y llevo hasta el capitulo 6...

Darkevilwolf: yo ya te contesté hace mucho tiempo :p

Rikku-tomoe: gracias por no sentir odio hacia Tohma aunque sea por un segundo :p y por leer este deprimente fic...

Mellisa-yueirishu: tohma dice que no piensa separarlos por el momento, pero en una de esas si Yuki accede se quedan los dos juntitos y dejamos a Shuichi que se quede con Hiro :P ... en realidad aún no tengo pensado separarlos, ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza hacer eso...

Jakito: Tohma le dice a Eiri que lo siente pero si no deja a Shuichi nunca habrá algo entre ellos dos, odia ser solo un juguete, además de que su honor, lealtad a la amistad y todas esas cosas le dice que se va a sentir mal si le hace eso a Shuichi...

Holy girl iron maiden janne: cierto que tohma es muy lindo? ^^ y como lo vez ahora sigo continuando este deprimente fic...

Kawaii shinigami: de nada, a pesar de todo este fic creo que nunca lo terminaré a no ser que esté muerta... así que va a seguir indefinidamente...

jane


	7. diario de touma 07

Diario de touma

Cap. 07 "porque…"

Hay veces en las que me pregunto ¿Por qué mierda estoy haciendo este diario? Nadie lo va a leer, y tampoco pienso mostrárselos, contiene cosas muy comprometedoras, cosas que jamás quisiera que vieran la luz, pero, como soy un idiota escribo y escribo, creo que es porque no tengo a alguien con la suficiente confianza como para decirle tales cosas, ni modo que se lo diga a Eiri, sería un suicidio hacer tal idiotez…

Pero no escribo cosas absurdas como "hoy me levanté y había un hermoso día soleado, abrí la ventana para que me llegara la calida brisa, luego fui al baño y me lavé los dientes, hoy hice cosas muy emocionantes como por ejemplo volver a retar a Shindou-san por haber llegado tarde o comer una hamburguesa con Ryuichi, como siempre, en el Mc Donalls de la esquina…" creo que es extremadamente idiota poner cosas que haces todos los días del año en un diario, lo que esté en un diario deberían ser cosas realmente útiles, que te marcaron de por vida y que no quieres olvidar a pesar de todo...

Cosas como por ejemplo, "hoy me prestaron un digivice, lo que siempre he querido desde pequeño " si, me creo niño elegido en especial Yamato Ishida, mi emblema es el de la amistad y quiero un gabumon de digimon, y a pesar de tener tanto dinero no he podido crear uno genéticamente pero sigo con las investigaciones , aprovechando de cosas importantes "quiero que Noriko me devuelva mi manga de angel sanctuary" hace más de un mes que lo tiene secuestrado y cada vez que nos juntamos no lo trae con la excusa de que se le olvidó, estoy seguro de que se quiere quedar con el, no es justo, me costó mucho dinero, bueno ni tanto, pero soy un "poquito" avaro ...

Tambien se me olvidaba algo realmente importante, si no le paso el CD con los videos musicales además del especial de Gundam Wing a Yuki, estoy seguro de que toma su "sistema zero" y se auto-destuye (nat: si leen el fic de jakito yui ishida "mi vida con Shuichi" se darán cuenta del chiste ) cuantas ganas tengo que de "Heero" mate a "Relena" de una vez por todas ...

Ya que tengo tantas ganas de escribir hoy, creo que debería anotar algo muy importante de Mika... ¡¡DEJATE DE CAGARME LA VIDA!! tengo suficiente con que me llames a cada rato como para soportar que no me dejes salir a donde me pegue la gana... qué nunca estoy junto a ti? qué no te tomo mucho en cuenta? pero cómo puedes decir eso si tengo que soportar tus malditos ataques me mujer engañada todo el tiempo? siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: este fic está dedicado por partes:

1ro la parte del digivice está dedicado al hermano de jakito

2do la parte del manga está dedicado de Fany (kirito) DEVUELVEME MI MANGA!!

3ro la parte del CD de gundam wing está dedicado a Jakito. Jakito, ya te voy a pasar el CD

4to la parte de Mika se la dedico a mi "querida" madre, gracias mamá por cagarme la vida... uff, creo que me desahogé con eso ...

sección contestar reviews

primero que nada les quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron un review, realmente estoy emociona, creo que voy a llorar TT (nat anda sensible hoy) bueno a contestar...

lila-negra: gracias por leer mi fic a pesar de no saber nada de la serie...

zhakdna-yhizet: al menos no lo odias mucho XDDD

rikkutomoe: gracias por leer mi fic, lo siento si este no fue tan deprimente como los anteriores pero ya vendrá el otro capi, algún día...

sigel: vaya, cunmplí mi cometido de todo el mundo le tenga algo de lastima a Touma wahahaha, y en una de esas dejo a Yuki con Touma (más wahahahahahahahHAHAHAHA)


End file.
